


Kopoбки

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Detective Noir, Detectives, F/M, Gen, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Rating: NC17, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dо время разбора документации мужа, Масаки находит несостыковку в количестве заказываемых медикаментов и решает проверить. Расследование приводит ее в морг городской больницы, где она обнаруживает страшную находку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kopoбки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Umbridge  
> Предупреждения: Медицинские манипуляции, детальные анатомические подробности, опыты. Частичный ретеллинг с Mouryou no Hako.

***

  
Сложно представить современный мир без массовой культуры, которая так легко и свободно выливается на головы зрителей через экран телевизора, сыплется с интернет страниц, передается по радиоволнам. Весь мир тонет, захлебываясь, в жуткой какофонии звука и тоннах информации, а человечество продолжает внимать, раскрыв рот, чтобы проглотить за раз побольше. Повтор вчерашних серий популярного сериала, кулинарные курсы для домохозяек и просто любителей вкусно поесть, шоу полуночников, утренние новости…   
  
Масаки домывает оставшуюся от завтрака тарелку. Средство для мытья посуды пахнет зеленым чаем и миндалем, не раздражает кожу рук, а еще безопасно в употреблении и подходит для ополаскивания фруктов и овощей. Новинка, Иссин увидел в супермаркете и не смог пройти мимо. Улыбаясь во весь рот, Масаки закрывает воду — Иссин порой вел себя как маленький ребенок. Когда носился по магазинов, с сияющими глазами показывая что-то, когда говорил, как купит грузовик и они вместе поедут в путешествие по всему Хонсю. Словно хотел своими глазами посмотреть на мир людей, на самих людей, словно ему все мало и он никак не насытится полностью. Совсем как простой человек, он жадно глотает информацию об окружающем мире, пытаясь построить его для себя и для нее заново.   
  
Масаки смеется и тихо радуется, что ей так повезло — соединить жизнь с тем, кто видит, насколько мир вокруг прекрасен и удивителен.   
  
Под ее ладонью теплеет гладкая поверхность столешницы, по чистому фарфоровому боку тарелки, блеснув на солнце, скатывается капля воды. Под руку попадается пульт от телевизора. Еще не покончившая с домашними хлопотами Масаки без особого интереса переключает канал, выбирая в пестрой мешанине передач то, что не будет сильно отвлекать от работы. Иссин уехал ненадолго по делам в другой город, последнее время он отлучается все чаще. Куда он ездит и чем там занимается, Масаки не спрашивает — вопросы только порождают сомнения, подстегивают недоверие. Те, кто задает слишком много вопросов, в итоге слишком много знают, а это еще никому не принесло счастья. Масаки уже счастлива, и хочет остаться такой до конца своей жизни. Смешное желание, да и не девчочка-старшекласница она уже, чтобы плавать в мыльно-розовых пузырях пены из фантазий, но должно же быть в ней что-то несерьезное и невзрослое? Если не мечтать о глупостях и жить без улыбки, то старость придет слишком быстро. Поселится в душе, покроет сердце морщинами, а там и смерть близка.  
  
У нее в душе уже жило одно чудовище, чтобы заводить там еще одно.  
  
После поездок Иссина весь дом заставлен коробками. Картонные ящики громоздятся до самого потолка, делая коридор похожим на макет мегаполиса, так что Масаки чувствует себя великаном, бродящим между небоскребами. На коробках однотипные надписи: названия медикаментов, товарные коды, номера накладных, адреса. Оборудование для клиники — пусть и открытая не так давно, их семейная больница пользовалась успехом. Иссин — прекрасный доктор, хоть и шутит, полу ревниво, что вся мужская клиентура приходит исключительно потому, что хочет посмотреть на Масаки в халате. Масаки в ответ улыбается еще шире и обещает, что в следующий раз обязательно наденет форму покороче.  
  
Телевизор монотонно бубнит, рассказывая, как на улицах и в храмах полным ходом идет подготовка к Золотой неделе. Репортаж сменяется другим, в котором ученые демонстрируют волшебный телефон, который позволит разговаривать с человеком, идущим прямо по улице, без всяких проводов. Масаки какое-то время слушает, а потом погружается в работу — чем больше развивается их клиника, тем больше появляется всевозможных бумажек. Настоящее бумажное море. Обычно она занимается только картотекой, но в этот раз документации слишком много. Масаки вырывает из тетради листок в клеточку и складывает журавлика, рисуя ему потом на крыльях флаг Японии. По телевизору начинается новый блок новостей.  
  
От ведомости расхода Масаки отрывает вой полицейских сирен и лишенная своей привычной жизнерадостности музыка. С экрана, очень серьезная и несколько бледная девушка, то и дело поправляя шейный платок, рассказывает, что возле реки, которая течет через весь город, сегодня утром было найдено тело. Точнее, часть тела. Масаки хмурится — она привыкла слушать криминальную хронику особо внимательно, на случай чего-то необычного, что нельзя списать на дела рук человека, — найденная часть тела далеко не первая.   
  
Это началось с месяц назад. Возле пруда за чертой города возвращавшийся с рыбалки старик нашел женскую ногу. Потом была еще одна нога. Потом две руки — их нашли гонявшиеся за кузнечиками мальчишки. Потом снова нога. Потом девочка нашла в подворотне целое мертвое тело. Полиция старательно отмалчивалась и называла только количество жертв, предупреждая население об осторожности и прося соблюдать комендантский час.   
  
Пятеро. Мертвых и расчлененных на части девушек было пятеро. Сегодня была обнаружена еще одна нога, а это значит, что либо психованный убийца выкинул очередную часть наскучившей игрушки, либо... девушек теперь стало шестеро.   
  
Местные жители болтали всякое. Ходил жуткий слух, что это разгневанный ёкай разносит по округе части тел. Что если человек совершал грехи, то после смерти ёкай придет и расчленит его.   
  
Масаки ежится, опуская голову, погружаясь в цифры, ищет в них спасение от своих мыслей. После того, как нашли первое «тело», она бросилась к месту происшествия, надеясь обнаружить там реяцу Пустого, но ничего не почувствовала. Она приходила несколько раз, проверяя разные места, но никаких следов потустороннего не было. Только следы людей. Но каким же монстром должен быть человек, чтобы сделать такое?  
  
Масаки не хочет думать об этом.   
  
Из-под пальцев выскальзывает бумажный листок и она наклоняется поднять его. Выписка счета по накладной за прошлую неделю. Все заказанное уже доставлено, внизу подпись Иссина. Без особого интереса Масаки смотрит на уже проверенный мужем документ, и взгляд цепляется за нечто странное. Масаки прикладывает ведомость к учетной записи, сравнивая — они разные. Суммы, количество товара — все разное. Ее благоверный зачем-то заказал почти в три раза больше лекарств, чем нужно, но в расходной книге аптеки это никак не отразилось.   
  
— Я надеюсь, твоя шутка о том, что мы могли бы открыть в своем подвале нарколабораторию, а потом, наладив бизнес, уехать куда-нибудь в Италию, была именно шуткой, — говорит Масаки весело улыбающемуся с висящего на холодильнике фото Иссину. Фотографировала она, когда они выехали на север, посмотреть на рисовые поля, а в итоге свернули в лес и ловили раков в ручье. Иссин на фотографии такой беззаботный и счастливый, в лихо заломленной соломенной шляпе и закатанных по колено штанах. Невозможно поверить, что такой человек будет всерьез говорить о том, чтобы стать наркобаронами и податься в мафию, и невозможно удержаться от ответной улыбки. Масаки откладывает от себя аптечный журнал и долго смотрит на злополучный листок. Черточки иероглифов складываются в ее фамилию, скреплены круглой красной семейной печатью.   
  
Проверено и подтверждено.  
  
Масаки поднимается из-за стола, и, забрав с собой листок, идет к лепящимся по стенам коробкам-небоскребам. Судя по накладной, посылки с указанными номерами, имели не один пункт назначения — помимо адреса их клиники в поле стоял и адрес центральной городской больницы. Масаки озадаченно осматривает надписи. Вывод из всего нехитрый — грузчики доставили все по первому указанному адресу, Иссин вчера впопыхах и сборах подмахнул накладную не глядя, а вызвать людей из городской больницы просто не успел.  
  
— А еще хотел нарколабораторию, растяпа, — смеется Масаки, подтаскивая к себе телефон, по памяти набирает номер городской больницы и просит соединить с отделом снабжения. Приятная девушка-администратор переключает ее, и уже здороваясь, Масаки мимолетом думает о том, что стоило сначала попросить Рю-чана. Они не говорили так давно, что Масаки кажется — скоро она забудет не только его голос, но даже лицо. Только и останется в памяти навсегда светлая, вечно топорщащаяся от влаги челка, да строгий блеск очков.   
  
Ее звонку никто не удивляется: извинения, обещание прислать людей и машину. Это успокаивает окончательно — Масаки кладет трубку. Она возвращается к документам, и успевает разобрать их, и даже сходить в магазин за продуктами, когда из больницы приезжают люди. Странный белый фургон без единого опознавательного знака, кроме номера, молчаливые грузчики в серой форме без различительных нашивок и именных бейджиков. Они проходят и без лишних вопросов забирают коробки, сверяясь с накладной так дотошно, что шутки про мафию и подпольную лабораторию сами вязнут на языке. Масаки перестает улыбаться. Беспокойство заползает в сердце холодным червем, присасывается к стенке, давит изнутри.   
  
На кухне продолжает трещать телевизор, вливая в свободные уши историю о том, как одна женщина выиграла в лотерею, подобрав билет на тротуаре, и стала участником жуткой истории с сумасшедшим миллиардером, который от скуки решил устроить для случайных людей что-то вроде русской рулетки.  
  
Последний ящик плотно заходит в кузов — серый, прямоугольный, похожий на маленький свинцовый гроб. Детский гроб. Или в нем кто-то спрятал чью-то отрубленную руку.   
  
Масаки онемевшими губами прощается с хмурыми грузчиками, едва поставив нужные печати, и пулей бросается обратно в дом, закрываясь на все замки. Сердце стучит где-то в горле, по вискам струится холодный пот.  
  
— Ха, что это со мной? — она растерянно вытирает лицо, рассматривая в зеркале, как нервно бьется венка на виске. И показывает себе язык. Получившаяся рожица кривая и невеселая, но смотрится настолько нелепо, что накативший внезапно страх отпускает. Масаки не понимает, чего она, не боящаяся Пустых, мышей и даже лягушек, испугалась и почему. Чувство, появившееся на пороге собственного дома, темное и неясное. Как в детстве страх перед темнотой, или боязнь высоты. Просто есть.   
  
Масаки идет по коридору, трогая остатки картонных небоскребов кончиками пальцев.   
  
По телевизору новый блок новостей — теперь диктор рассказывает об участившихся случаях похищения людей.  
  
Телефонный аппарат в полутьме кажется ослепительно белым, почти светящимся. Масаки не думает, погружая мысли в пустоту внутри себя: чтобы не сомневаться, чтобы не бояться, чтобы не подозревать Иссина и не выдумывать непонятно что на пустом месте. Как глупая девочка-старшекласница, которая начиталась на ночь детективов и вообразила себя великим сыщиком. Пальцы сами набирают номер. Масаки слушает — гудки в трубки, голос секретаря, тихие шорохи связи и мелодию старой детской песенки, которая стоит сейчас почти на всех светофорах и телефонах во время переключения. И выдыхает, едва услышав ответ:  
  
— Рю-чан, нам нужно встретиться.   
  
Во время звонка она готовится держать оборону, придумывать на ходу причины для встречи, но Рюкен соглашается сразу, едва она жалуется на плохое самочувствие.   
  
«Квинси не обычные люди. Обычные больницы не смогут собрать полный анамнез. Ты могла прийти сразу, без звонка», — и кладет трубку.   
  
В фойе городской больницы царит приятный полумрак — сиреневые тени ложатся по светлым стенам разведенной водой тушью, скапливаются под листами растений в кадках, дрожат в углублении между диванных подушек. Старое здание, которое Масаки помнит с детства, изменилось до неузнаваемости, обросло стеклом эркерных окон, металлом обшивки и белым камнем облицовки, став похожим на неприступный замок. Белая цитадель с ледяным королем внутри. Масаки берет временный пропуск на стойке регистрации и думает, что на ближайший праздник подарит Рюкену шарф. Или просто так подарит. Чтобы не замерз окончательно среди чистых стен.  
  
— Я начинаю сомневаться в правильности принятого решения, раз этот шинигами, несмотря на все обещания, не способен о тебе позаботиться, — Рюкен встречает ее у двери кабинета, видимо выследив по духовной силе.   
  
— Брось, Рю-чан, — в его кабинете тени еще гуще, еще темней, чем во всей клинике. Верхний свет выключен, а солнце уже зашло. Помещение утонуло в сумрачной синеве, Масаки плывет в ней, с трудом передвигая ноги. Бежевый ковролин глушит шаги и кажется серым, выцветшим. Она садится на низкий диван, провалившись среди мягких подушек, и улыбается. — Мы не виделись так долго, а ты снова бурчишь и хмуришься.   
  
— Мы провели вместе Новый год.  
  
— Это не считается! Новый год и нужно встречать в кругу семьи! Почему ты не пришел на Ханами? Мы ждали.  
  
— У меня было много работы… Масаки, ты ведь пришла просто потому, что тебе захотелось меня увидеть? — Рюкен смотрит на нее сверху вниз. В строгом белом халате, который, кажется, хрустит при каждом шаге, настолько накрахмалена его ткань, затянутый серой удавкой галстука, скованный воротничком рубашки, он кажется математической копией самого себя. Кто-то снял с ее названного брата показатели, рассчитал его сложными формулами, а потом начертил на белой бумаге. И раскрасил густой синей тушью. Масаки очень хочется найти того, кто это сделал, и спросить, куда он дел ее Рю-чана. Или спросить у самого Рюкена, не повстречал ли тот случайно Снежную Королеву?  
  
— Ты так говоришь, словно это плохо, — Масаки снимает туфли, забираясь на диван с ногами, и накручивает на палец прядь, стараясь не смотреть Рюкену в глаза. Воздух дрожит от тяжелого вздоха, наполняется чужим присутствием. Рюкен останавливается, не дойдя пары шагов до ее дивана, и разворачивается, уходя к себе в кресло. Теперь их разделяет письменный стол и плещущийся в кабинете океан теней.  
  
Рюкен снимает очки, растирая переносицу:  
  
— Это просто бессмысленно. Ты можешь прийти в наш дом в любой момент. Ты можешь позвонить в любой момент. От того, что наши пути разошлись некоторое время назад, мы не стали чужими людьми. Не выдумывай трагедию на пустом месте.  
  
— Ты уже стал чужим, Рю-чан, — детское прозвище Масаки называет из вредности, ожидая хотя бы одергивания, сердитого взгляда, но Рюкен лишь возвращает очки на переносицу.   
  
— Нет, Масаки.  
  
Что «нет», он не уточняет. Разговор не клеится, хотя Масаки решает не заострять внимания на сложностях их семейных отношений и меняет тему. В конце концов, Рюкен в чем-то прав — они уже стали чужими, просто она пытается это отрицать, но при этом пришла к нему даже не потому, что соскучилась. У нее в коридоре настоящие мегаполисы из коробок с медикаментами, по улице бродит ёкай, разрезающий людей на части, и ее напугали обычные грузчики, приехавшие на обычном фургоне от обычной городской больницы.   
  
Масаки рассказывает многое — про семейный бизнес, про новое средство для мытья посуды, про детей, нашедших две руки в деревянном ящике, про коробки… Она прячет свои вопросы под беззаботной болтовней, наблюдая за Рюкеном из-под опущенных ресниц. Тени мешают, рисуют на его лице полосы и пятна, делая его совсем взрослым. А ведь они ровесники…  
  
— Знаешь, эта история с маньяком совсем жуткая, — говорит она. — Я сначала думала, что это Пустой, даже ходила на место преступления. Искала следы… хоть что-то. Страшно думать, что на такое способен человек.  
  
— Люди способны и не на такое, — Рюкен прикуривает, доставая из стола аккуратную каменную пепельницу — ее подарок на прошлый день рождения. — К нам не так давно поступила женщина, у которой не было ноги. Это не жертва маньяка, если ты об этом подумала, и она не потеряла ногу в аварии.   
  
— Тогда что? Она просто такой родилась? — Масаки давит улыбку. — Одноногая женщина?  
  
— Все возможно.  
  
— Ты меня разыгрываешь.  
  
— Пытаюсь развеселить, — огонек сигареты вспыхивает, чтобы погаснуть. — Но тебе действительно лучше не выходить из дома по ночам.  
  
Масаки хитро щурится, вытягивается на диване, упираясь пятками в подлокотник.  
  
— Волнуешься?  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Зря. Уж ты-то знаешь, что я могу постоять за себя, — Масаки тянет себя за прядь. — Хотя знаешь, в последнее время столько вещей странных происходит. Я вот думаю, может быть это пришельцы похищают людей? Разбирают их на части, чтобы изучить? Или эти коробки. Я когда их увидела, решила, что Иссин хочет устроить в подвале лабораторию и производить героин, — она делает паузу, совсем небольшую, прежде чем продолжить. — Хорошо, что я проверила адреса и узнала, что это ваши коробки. Приехали работники и все забрали.  
  
Масаки не спускает с него глаз, но на лице Рюкена нет ни тени удивления. Только легкая озадаченность, словно он пытается вспомнить, сколько его больница заказывала медикаментов и для каких отделов.  
  
— Но знаешь, что странно, — продолжает Масаки тем же тоном. — На боку грузового фургона не было ни одной пометки о том, что он принадлежит больнице.   
  
— Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор, — Рюкен резко обрывает разговор и встает из-за стола, потушив сигарету. Возразить Масаки не успевает — он подходит ближе и командует.   
  
— Сядь прямо. Раз ты пришла, я хочу тебя осмотреть.  
  
— Это лишнее, — Масаки послушно садится, подставляя шею. — У меня всего лишь немного болит голова. Да и то нечасто.  
  
— По утрам? Или вечером? Что у тебя со сном? — чтобы пощупать ее лимфоузлы, ему нужно наклониться. Пальцы у Рюкена прохладные, сухие. В точечных прикосновениях нет эмоций, так что на секунду Масаки чувствует себя куклой, чью голову вертят из стороны в сторону. Живой куклой с пульсом, теплой кожей, умеющей моргать и говорить. Или кукла — ее названный брат?  
  
— Вроде все в порядке, — Рюкен заслоняет свет, проверяя реакцию зрачка, и зачем-то оттягивает ей веко.  
  
— Я же…  
  
— …говорила, что все в порядке. Слышал и не один раз. В любом случае, уже поздно и тебе пора домой.   
  
Предложение высказано недвусмысленно.  
  
— Ну, раз ты меня выгоняешь, тогда пойду. Эх… — Масаки вздыхает. — Я ведь еще не рассказала тебе теорию о том, что работники на странном фургоне на самом деле пришельцы и что в городском морге у них штаб-квартира, и именно там они препарируют людей. Но, — надевая туфли, Масаки важно поднимает палец вверх, — поскольку они пришельцы, им нужно специальное вещество, чтобы жить, именно его они производят, закупая ингредиенты от лица аптеки городской больницы.  
  
Масаки смотрит на нервно дернувшуюся щеку Рюкена. Поток слов, который можно легко принять за бред сумасшедшего, мешает в себе правду и выдумку. Она научилась этому еще в старшей школе, когда поняла, что люди пугаются прямых вопросов и предпочитают молчать, если вдруг нечаянно говоришь им неприкрытую правду.   
  
Потому что правда — это страшно.  
  
Но если сделать ее фантазией, то она не сможет напугать.  
  
Рюкен всматривается в ее лицо — он так делает, когда хочет понять, о чем думает собеседник, и Масаки едва не закусывает губу. Интуиция ее не подвела — Рюкен и правда что-то знает. Про коробки, про Иссина, может быть даже про части тел, раскиданные по городу.   
  
— Я бы мог отвезти тебя домой, — говорит он, уходя от ответа, и прислоняется плечом к двери, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
— Не надо, Рю-чан, — она берет его за рукав и пожимает, а потом тянет к себе, обнимая. — Я знаю, как много ты делаешь, стараясь управлять больницей, и даже не представляю, насколько это тяжело.   
  
Безответные объятья недолги. Она отпускает так и не расслабившуюся под ее руками шею:  
  
— Я постараюсь звонить почаще.  
  
Взгляд за стеклом очков теплеет на пару градусов.  
  
— Я буду рад видеть тебя снова.  
  
— Тогда я приду в гости на Золотой неделе, — Масаки кивает и выходит в коридор.   
  
Тени захлестывают ее со всех сторон, обвивают лодыжки, глушат тишиной. Выйдя в фойе, Масаки просит включить свет в коридорах. Она сообщает, что возвращается домой, но ей еще кое-то нужно проверить. По дороге к лифтам, она проходит мимо ординаторской. Там работает телевизор.  
  
Вечерние новости передают, что была найдена еще одна женская нога. Не парная к утренней.  
  
Масаки сжимает зубы и опускает руку в карман, где лежит пропуск Рюкена. За то, что она взяла его, она извинится позже. А пока ей нужно спуститься в морг и кое-что проверить. Иначе она сегодня просто не уснет.  
  
Створки лифта смыкаются за ее спиной с натужным скрипом — больница старая и внешняя отделки лишь оболочка, скрывающая за собой разруху. Раны под свежими бинтами. Масаки смотрит на белую кафельную плитку пола, истертую миллионами каталок, на полосы с внутренней стороны дверей и пытается представить, скольких же пациентов повидал за свою жизнь этот стальной ящик? Раз за разом открывая створки, он наполняется, чтобы опустошаться. Такова судьба всех ящиков. Они лишь временные хранилища. Коробки, шкатулки, ящики, гробы. Для лекарств, вещей, тел… Вокруг человека с самого рождения миллион ящиков, он сложен в них, как кукла. Лежит в колыбели. А вокруг коробка комнаты, которая в коробке дома, который в коробке города, который в коробке страны, которая ограничена миром. На Земле просто нет незамкнутых пространств — клаустрофобия под открытым небом.   
  
Лифт едет вниз бесконечно долго. На минус втором этаже никого нет — посетители, кроме персонала, там редкость. Единственная лампа мигает, освещая пятно перед площадкой лифта. Рассеянный спектр света усеченным конусом ложится на отполированную поверхность пола, падая из-за ее спины — от самых ног тянется неестественно густая, черная тень. Масаки смотрит на указатель под потолком. Морг направо по темному коридору. Несмотря на ее просьбу, освещение так и не включили. Прислушиваясь в ватной тишине вокруг, Масаки слышит только гудение генераторов в бойлерной и тихий писк сигнализации, красным глазом мигающей в конце коридора. Никаких признаков жизни, даже той, что бывает после смерти — ни Пустых, ни призраков. Масаки делает шаг вперед, ныряя в темноту. Створки лифта со скрипом закрываются за ее спиной. Она пытается вспомнить, в каком же ужастике видела похожую сцену, но понимает, что это слишком распространенный сюжет.   
  
Увлекаемая мистической тайной женщина ночью пробирается в больницу.  
  
Рюкен прав — она слишком много смотрит телевизор.  
  
До дверей в морг по коридору не больше десяти шагов — Масаки идет, держась за стену, пока наконец не натыкается на выключатель. Свет, заливший коридор, призрачный, белый, слишком яркий. Масаки жмурится от него, и думает, что стоило просто взять фонарик. Замок легко принимает пропуск Рюкена — красный глаз сменяется изумрудной зеленью.  
  
Что должны чувствовать люди, заходя в городской морг? Уважение к покинувшим этот мир? Сожаление о тех, чей жизненный путь закончился? Смутный страх, навеянный тысячами штампованных ужастиков? Легкий трепет, возникающий рядом с чем-то необъяснимым? В смерти нет ничего необычного, но то, что после нее, для людей неведомо. При взгляде на мертвое тело человек точно чувствует одно — понимание, что рано или поздно такая же участь ждет его самого. Это можно назвать страхом, но Масаки отличается от большинства людей. Она квинси, и знает, что ждет человечество за смертной чертой. Такие как она не боятся фильмов про зомби и вампиров, такие как она знают, что призраки едва ли не самые безобидные существа на свете, ведь они всего лишь простые души простых людей. Растерянных после своей смерти и не знающих, куда податься. Единственное, чего стоит по-настоящему опасаться — Пустые, но она не чувствует их присутствия.  
  
Что она хочет найти в городском морге, Масаки сама не знает. В памяти настойчиво плавает приписка, сделанная рукой Иссина на одной из коробок.   
  
«Передать в морг».   
  
Уходивший от разговора Рюкен только подстегнул беспокойство — она не знает, чем занимается ее муж вместе с ее названным братом, но явно ничем хорошим. И это ей не нравится.  
  
В отличие от коридора, в помещение морга горит свет. Он скользит по выложенным буро-красной плиткой стенам холодными бликами, собирается в капли на металлических поверхностях. Острый запах медикаментов и стерильности едва не сбивает с ног. Все немалое помещение пропитано им насквозь. Формальдегид, спирт, антисептик, чистящие средства. В современном мире смерть пахнет не кровью и разложением, а химией. Морщась с непривычки, Масаки идет к замеченным еще с порога знакомым коробкам. С потертых картонных боков смотрит ее фамилия, скрепленная алой семейной печатью. Масаки заглядывает внутрь, под сорванную изоленту — пустое нутро набито пенопластом и пересыпано наполнителем. Чтобы не хранилось до этого в коробках, это было явно не лекарство. Масаки оставляет в покое пустую тару и осматривается.  
  
С этим моргом что-то не так. Понимание, что именно, приходит не сразу. Между стандартными металлическими столами для вскрытия стоят длинные столы, уставленные причудливой лабораторной посудой. Перевитае стеклянными трубками и непонятными проводами, она напоминают больше лабораторию в каком-то исследовательском институте. Колбы, банки, перегоночные фильтры.   
  
— Вы меня разыгрываете, мальчики, — говорит Масаки, обходя большую напольную бутыль из толстого стекла, наполненную чем-то темно-красным. Например, кровью. Она все еще не слишком верит своим глазам, как человек, увидевший вдруг розового слона. Слон вроде бы и настоящий, но не покидает чувство подставы. А шутка про подпольную лабораторию вдруг оказывается не шуткой.  
  
Другая странность — сами хирургические столы. Во время обучения Масаки провела не один день в анатомичке, поэтому прекрасно помнит, что никто не оставляет тела на столе. Даже с системой климат-контроля, воздух в помещении слишком теплый, поэтому все отработанные тела убирают в холодильник.  
  
На столах лежит что-то, накрытое черным целлофаном. Продолговатый силуэт человеческого тела. Снимая пакет, Масаки готова увидеть что угодно, от пропавших девушек из новостей до мутантов или инопланетян.  
  
На холодном металле хирургического стола лежит она сама.  
  
Масаки невидяще смотрит в собственное бледное лицо с почерневшими губами и синеватыми крыльями носа. Восковая поверхность щек, аккуратно разобранные и разложенные вокруг головы волосы, вскрытая от грудной клетки до паха брюшина. Внутренность залита каким-то раствором и закреплена на металлический каркас. Как кастрюля с супом. Вот только вместо тофу и моркови в бульоне плавают внутренности. Бледно розовый горб поджелудочной покрыт странными пятнами. Дальше Масаки не всматривается, отлетая от стола к ближайшей раковине. Ее тошнит. До головокружения и слабости, до желчи. Полное чувство вывернутости наизнанку. Цепляясь трясущимися пальцами за кран и открывая воду, Масаки пытается собрать мысли.  
  
Что это? Что это вообще такое? Среди роя вопросов в голове мешанина из обрывков сериалов и новостей. Она много смотрит телевизор. Она знает про клонирование, про доппелгенгеров, про встречу с самим собой как знамение скорой смерти. Она не верит в эту чушь. Она лежит разделанной на хирургическом столе. Мертвая. Холодная.   
  
Масаки умывается, смывая с себя липкую панику. Это странно, слишком странно даже для нее. Ей нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя и вспомнить о гордости. Забыть о страхе.   
  
Люди всегда боятся того, что не могут объяснить. Она квинси. Квинси — люди.   
  
После двух пригоршней воды в лицо Масаки приход в себя. Чтобы не происходило в этом месте, происходит оно на самом деле. Глупо отрицать реальность происходящего и прятаться за выдумки режиссеров. Всему есть объяснение, значит, ей просто нужно его найти. А потом подняться наверх и спросить у двух самых дорогих своих мужчин, что же происходит и как они в этом замешаны.  
  
Голову им она открутит немного позже.  
  
Масаки подбегает к другому столу — на нем снова она. Точно такая же, как на предыдущем, словно отраженная в извращенном зеркале. В этот раз живот не тронут, но нет ног. Бескровные срезы выглядят макетом. Как завороженная Масаки трогает собственную грудь — колом застывший сосок сморщен и кажется черным, а кожа под пальцами мягкая и холодная, словно резина. На местах среза кожа слегка топорщится, вызывая неприятные ассоциации с покупаемым в магазине мясом на косточке. Смотреть на себя со стороны странно. Появляется занятная мысль, что, наверное, так чувствуют себя люди, по которым скульпторы вылепили восковые фигуры. Твоя копия стоит напротив как живая, совершенно идентичная, но при этом внутри нее только каркас и воск.  
Может быть, это тоже просто куклы?  
  
Додумать эту мысль Масаки не успевает, переходя к следующему столу.   
  
Снова на нем она. Только торс, ниже талии ничего. Масаки давит в себе новый приступ тошноты и натягивает целлофан обратно. Этот стол самый жуткий, так что хочется забыть его содержимое сразу же. Но перед глазами все еще стоит половинка собственного тела, разобранная по частям как шарнирная кукла. Аккуратно по разметке разрезанные руки, вытащенные из суставов кости. В отдельные мышцы воткнуты иглы, на концах которых бирки с непонятными цифрами.  
  
Часть морга отделена белым полотном. Это напоминает то ли шатер, то ли занавески в центрах скорой помощи, то ли шторку в ванной. Масаки чувствует, что с нее на сегодня хватит открытий и пора возвращаться, но ноги сами несут ее к странному месту. Пожалуй, самому странному из всего, что творится здесь.  
  
За белым полотном горит неяркий свет, так что кажется, словно оно фосфорицирует самостоятельно. Туда же тянется множество непонятных проводов. Они отходят от расставленной по стенам аппаратуры, которая мерно гудит, отчего кажется, что ты попал внутрь огромного колокола, мелко дрожащего от легкого удара... От этого шума в глазах двоится. Масаки не хочет знать, что находится за белой занавеской, но уже хватается за край полотна и делает шаг вперед.  
  
Внутри нет ничего. Провода свиваются в клубки, обрубаются на концах, заползают под чистое покрывало. Оно накрывает собой пустой лежак — обыкновенная больничная койка. Рядом никаких реанимационных приборов или хотя бы кардиомонитора. Что это значит, Масаки решает спросить у Рюкена, поднявшись наверх, уверенная, что он еще не уехал домой. Она делает шаг назад, собираясь уйти и натыкается спиной на кого-то.   
  
Тепло. Живое тепло. Человек.   
  
Тело вскрикивает, реагируя раньше, чем мозг просчитает ситуацию, сбрасывая накопленное с самого утра напряжение. Масаки разворачивает на пятке, собирая на кулаке реяцу, готовая к драке, побегу, погоне, чему угодно.  
  
— Тише-тише, родная, — улыбается виновато Иссин, крепко беря за плечи. — Все хорошо, это я. Не надо пытаться убить собственного мужа!   
  
— Ты!.. — слова вязнут на языке, застревают в горле. В носу солоно. Масаки несильно ударяет мужа в плечо, позорно шмыгая носом. — Ты! Ты ведь в этом замешан! Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? Что это вообще за место? Что здесь происходит?  
  
— Ну… это очень долго объяснять. Давай вернемся домой, там я все расскажу.  
  
У Иссина лицо пойманного на горячем. Как если бы она, вернувшись из магазина, застала его в кровати с соседской дочкой. Или как если бы он купил супер-газонокосилку с функцией разглаживания травы, той самой, которая сделает ваш газон идеальным, как во дворе английской королевы, и потратил на нее весь семейный бюджет. Или…  
  
— Так, — голос Масаки не предвещает ничего хорошего. Она упирает, высвобождая руку. — Говори сейчас. Здесь.  
  
У Иссина лицо человека, который собирает соврать и сейчас напряженно придумывает, какую чушь сморозить, чтобы ему поверили. Вот только врать он не умеет. Никогда не умел и не любил. Неуместная нежность теплом разливается внутри — Масаки протягивает руки, берет лицо мужа в ладони:  
  
— Не надо меня обманывать. Ты же все равно не сможешь, у тебя на лице все написано, глупый.  
  
Вымученная улыбка обжигает ее виной и болью. Она опускает руки, делая шаг назад. Интуиция кричит, что ее мальчики все-таки заигрались. Что увиденное в морге не может быть нормальным. Что ей все равно не скажут правды.   
  
Почему?   
  
Обида поднимается изнутри горячей волной.   
  
— Милая, — Иссин делает еще один заход, хмурится, оглядывается по сторонам и нервничает. Явно нервничает. — Что ты тут видела?  
  
— Все. Я видела все, — отрезает Масаки, продолжая отступать. — Все ваши приборы, все… лежащее на столах.  
  
— Вот черт, — он останавливается, нервно смеясь, потирает шею. — Говорил же я Урахаре, что это плохая идея. Да еще и прятать все в больнице.  
  
— Ах, вот как, — Масаки выпрямляется, поддерживая шутливый тон, принимает позу сыщика, поймавшего вора . — Значит, я была права, когда думала, что накрою целую банду преступников.  
  
— Я правда все объясню. Пойдем.  
  
— Хорошо. Пойдем наверх, возьмем Рю-чана, потом поедем к Урахаре-сану, и вы трое мне все объясните. О, а может лучше вызвать их сюда? Обычно финал драмы разворачивается прямо на месте преступления.  
  
Ее слова отдают легкой истерией. Когда она спускалась в морг, рассчитывала найти… да хотя бы нарколабораторию. Но никак не саму себя, трижды разделанную на куски. И неизвестно, что еще тут творилось.   
  
— Виноват, прости старого дурака, — Иссин все еще поддерживает игру, но уже стал серьезнее. Масаки видит, как он подбирается, осматривается, пытаясь понять, как много она смогла узнать.   
  
«Что же ты делаешь», — горечь топит. Масаки кажется, что еще немного и нахлынувшие чувства переполнят ее, выльются через рот черной нефтью. От слабости шатает, и ей все еще дурно. А за плечом Иссина, в просвете между белых занавесей видны хирургические столы, накрытые целлофаном.   
  
— Пойдем отсюда, пожалуйста, — упрямо повторяет Иссин, и Масаки делает еще один шаг назад, упираясь спиной в стену. Под локтем что-то проваливает, раздается тихое шипение. Лицо Иссина совершенно застывает, когда он смотрит ей за спину. Масаки отшатывается от стены и оборачивается.  
  
За стеной прячется стекло. Огромный аквариум, наполненных до краев синеватой прозрачной жидкостью. Масаки делает шаг назад, и еще, пятится до тех пор, пока не падает на подставленные руки Иссина.  
  
— Что…это?..  
  
У нее не слушается губы. Над ухом тяжело вздыхают.  
  
— Вот черт, а я так надеялся, что ты не увидишь хотя бы этого…  
  
За стеклом не рыбы. Не морские чудовища. Не мутанты даже. Медленно паря под тяжелой толщей, в растворе плывут, сталкиваясь друг с другом, тела. Много тел. Десятки, сотни, тысячи… Стройные ноги, тонкие руки, рыжие волосы…За стеклом — она. Такая же, как на столах позади. Неживая. Но можно ли назвать ее мертвой?  
  
Жуткий кошмар, невозможный в ее понятном мире. Разваливающемся на части мире.  
  
Темное и клокочущее внутри чувство все-таки переполняет ее. Уже проваливаясь в благословенную темноту, Масаки тихо радуется тому, что можно спокойно падать. Потому что рядом есть руки, которые ее поймают. А объяснения… Иссин ей обещал, значит они будет.   
  
Позже.  
  
Свет назойливо лезет под веки — Масаки морщится и отворачивается. По ее ощущениям еще слишком рано, чтобы вставать, но сон уже как рукой сняло. По волосам проходится знакомая, тяжелая рука, гладит, расчесывает волосы. Масаки приоткрывает глаза и видит сосредоточенное лицо мужа. В ярком утреннем свете оно расплывается блином. Только и торчит что большой нос. Масаки улыбается и тянется, чтобы зажать нос между пальцами:  
  
— Раньше меня проснулся?  
  
Иссин качает головой и мягко перехватывает ее руку, целует в ладонь, прижимает к своей щеке. Масаки хмурится, пытаясь понять, с чего это у муженька с утра такое серьезное выражение лица.  
  
— Ты только не волнуйся, — успокаивающе гладит он ее по голове, словно маленькую девочку, и наклоняется, поцеловать в лоб. — Все будет хорошо.  
  
«Что будет хорошо?» — хочет спросить Масаки, не понимая такой звериной серьезности. На языке вертятся десятки шуточек на тему не выспавшихся шинигами, которым былые подвиги не дают покоя, или героев, забывших, что с этого дня они в отпуске, и раз все равно спасать пока некого, то можно съездить с любимой женой в город, или даже может быть все бросить и на три дня метнуться к морю. Пока не начался сезон и все пляжи не забиты отдыхающими.   
  
— А мне такой сон странный приснился, — говорит она Иссину, жмурясь и широко зевая. — Что вы с Рю-чаном устроили в подвале больницы лабораторию, где делали моих клонов. А Урахара вас прикрывал. Или не клонов? Может быть, вы были алхимиками и делали гомункулов? Не помню, — она улыбается, но Иссин не отвечает на улыбку, просто поправляет одеяло, заботливо подворачивая его по краям.   
  
— Странный сон, ведь правда? — Масаки не нравится молчание. А еще она не может вспомнить, откуда у них в доме белые шторы и вешала ли она их.  
  
— Очень, — Иссин поднимается с кровати, отпуская ее руку, и Масаки по инерции тянется следом, и понимает, что не может сесть. Она опускает свой взгляд вниз.   
  
Белое покрывало прикрывает грудь. Оно больше похоже на полотенце, узкое и короткое.   
  
Она думала, что ей просто приснился страшный сон, что она дома, проснулась в своей кровати.  
  
Наивная дурочка.   
  
Масаки смотрит, пытаясь найти в затопившем ее ужасе хоть одну мысль, которая поможет ей ухватиться, как за спасательный круг, и объяснить происходящее, вытащить ее из пучины бреда.   
  
Она все еще в морге, который не морг. Она лежит за белой занавеской, на той пустой койке, окруженная коробками гудящих приборов, и не чувствует своего тела. Потому что от него, практически ничего не осталось.  
  
Как такое вообще возможно?  
  
Масаки открывает рот, пытаясь выдавить из себя хоть что-то: вопрос, крик, хоть звук. Но пережатое спазмом, сухое горло, кажется, слиплось. Она беспомощно поднимает взгляд на мужа, ищет его глаза. Иссин выглядит больным, постаревшим лет на двадцать: под глазами мешки, весь зарос щетиной и как-то осунулся.  
  
— Прости меня, — тихо, едва слышно, шепчет он и опускает голову, а Масаки смотрит на свои ноги. Они лежат отдельно от тела, сантиметрах в двадцати, а между ними вращаются, крутятся, скрипят, работая, шестеренки и валы, какие-то поршни. Словно внутри она вся механическая, робот, а сейчас просто ремонтник отделил деталь от тела и устроил проверку.  
  
Но вшитые в живот трубки страшней. Глотая застревающий в трахеи воздух, Масаки осторожно ощупывает обмотанные бинтами основания. Бинты влажны, пропитаны кровью и антисептиком. Масаки несильно тянет за трубку, торчащую на пару сантиметров выше пупка, и отчетливо чувствует ее движение внутри. Рядом, с правой стороны, пучок поменьше. Еще несколько отходят от низа живота. Вся кожа перекроена, словно ее сшивали из лоскутов, так что на секунду Масаки кажется, что это правда — ее разрезали пополам, а потом пришили нижнюю часть к той, что лежала на первом столе. Трубки давят на нее изнутри, по ним бежит что-то бледно-голубое, светящееся. Вся она облеплена странными присосками. Они впиваются в кожу так сильно, что если попытаться их оторвать, наверняка отстанут вместе с плотью. Они выкачивают из нее духовную силу — Масаки чувствует это отчетливо, по стремительной слабости, по белому туману в голове. С трудом она поворачивает голову и видит, что за белой шторой стало две кушетки. На одной она и на второй она. Там тоже лежит «Масаки», та самая, из аквариума.  
  
Это к ней ведут провода от присосок, это в нее закачивается ее реяцу. В отличии от Масаки, у этой тело гладкое, чистое, без единой отметины. И кожа не похожа на резину тех кукол, что лежат на хирургических столах — даже в мертвом свете ламп дневного света она кажется бархатистой, словно покрытой легким пушком. У этой «Масаки» светлеет кожа, наливаясь жизнью. Кажется, она вот-вот вздохнет и откроет глаза — Масаки видит, как дрожат ресницы, как бежит под кожей реяцу. Неконтролируемый, нестабильный блют то проявляется, то исчезает, разлиновывая ее на геометрические узоры.   
  
— Прости меня, — слышит Масаки тихое и обреченное. — Прости, что приходится видеть все это. Потерпи еще немного, пожалуйста, я обещаю, что скоро все закончится. И ты это забудешь…  
  
Слова смазываются до белого шума, становятся неразборчивой литанией. По самой большой трубке бежит пузырек. Он скрывается внутри. Под тонким слоем мышц и кожи что-то громко хлюпает. У Масаки слипаются глаза. Нет боли, нет мыслей — наполняющая ее жидкость глушит все. Ее живот раздувается, натягиваясь как барабан, приподнимает грудь. Она чувствует, как смещаются от давления органы, и видит, как у второй «Масаки» тоже появляется большой живот. Высокий бархатный холм. Словно у беременной. Блют хаотично отпечатывается на коже изломанным деревом.   
  
Масаки закрывает глаза.   
  
Боли нет, мыслей нет. Она слышит, как с бульканьем выходит из труб жидкость, но уже не видит, как резко опадает живот у ее копии, прежде чем она открывает глаза.  
  
Новое средство для мытья посуды разносит по кухне аромат миндаля. Масаки домывает оставшуюся с завтрака посуду, слушая по новостям прогноз погоды. Повсеместно передаются дожди. В магазинах повсеместно скидки на резиновую обувь, по всем каналам реклама дождевиков и зонтов. Она сама вчера купила в супермаркете забавный одноразовый зонтик — белый в крупную клубнику. Кроме прогноза погоды по телевизору нет ничего интересного. Масаки ставит тарелку в сушилку и потягивается. После Золотой недели в городе больше не находили части тела. Полиция так и не нашла маньяка, зато байки местных про злого духа обрели вторую жизнь.  
  
Масаки фыркает и берется за вазочку с орехами. Иссин возится в гараже, ремонтируя старый фургончик, купленный у соседа по смешной цене, и обещая, что к концу лета он его обязательно починит.  
  
Все пропавшие девушки, к слову, нашлись. Кто-то просто уехал на учебу, кто-то сбежал из дома… Много шума из ничего. Единственный вечер, выпавший из памяти — перед самым началом праздников, когда она пошла в больницу к Рюкена узнать на счет доставленных не по адресу посылок с медикаментами, какое-то время ее беспокоил, но вскоре все как-то затерлось. Ей сказали, что она потеряла сознание в лифте, Рю-чан после этого сердито сверкал очками и настоял на полном обследовании, после чего выписал кучу лекарств и поссорился с Иссином.   
  
И почему он все время пытается все разложить по полочкам и ищет скрытые мотивы там, где их нет? Конечно, если подумать, то среди всех ее знакомых и друзей Рю-чан самый рассудительный.   
  
С ним бы точно не случилось такого курьеза, как покупка полуразвалившегося автомобиля, потому что, отправившись помогать соседке, ты в итоге пошел в баню с ее мужем, а после, выпив со стариком и нарассказав ему баек, проникся мыслью, что настоящий мужчина должен разбираться не только во внутренностях людей, но и во внутренностях машины. О том, что обычные люди не разбираются в человеческих внутренностях, напомнить некому.  
  
Масаки тихо фыркает и переворачивается на спину.  
  
Разумные доводы — вот то, на чем люди зачастую начинают строить свои поступки, выдвигать гипотезы и прочая, прочая... Мозг порождает какое-то логичное объяснение, мы за него цепляемся и в итоге, сами того не заметив, уже оплетены паутиной разумности, а ведь иногда есть моменты, в которых долгие измышление вредны. Тогда нужно действовать быстро и не задумываясь, потому как все попытки найти объяснение только запутают в том случае, если у происходящего нет никакой логики, а решения были приняты спонтанно. И тогда, в попытке найти ответ, запутавшиеся, мы не увидим выход, который был так прост. Тогда мы проиграем. Проиграем потому, что не доверились своему второму главному после мозга советчику — сердцу, чьи решения пусть даже иногда и необъяснимы, но всегда правильны, ибо идут из самой глубины души, в которой и скрыты все тайны и загадки этого мира...  
  
Ей нравится когда решения принимаются быстро. Ей нравится, что Иссин предпочитает действовать, а не думать. Ей просто нравится.   
  
Масаки сгибает ногу в колене и охает от внезапной боли. Она резкая и очень неожиданная. Внутри сжимается все на секунду, а потом отпускает. А спустя минуту повторяется. Масаки прерывисто выдыхает и встает с дивана.   
  
Надо позвать Иссина.   
  
Пока она доходит до входной двери, боль повторяется чаще и с каждым разом все сильней. Сцепив зубы, Масаки едва добирается до выхода. Дверь открывается прямо перед ней.   
  
— Масаки? — Иссин подхватывает ее под руки.  
  
С трудом контролируя дыхание, Масаки выдыхает «больно» и с удивлением смотрит в лицо мужа. Иссин разве что не светится изнутри — у него на лице такое облегчение, словно гора свалилась с плеч.  
  
— Наконец-то! Началось! — он порывисто целует ее в щеку, не обращая внимания на отталкивающую его руку и вопросы. — Дыши милая. Глубоко, на раз-два.  
  
— Зачем? — Масаки втягивает воздух через нос, морщась, опираясь на руку мужа.  
  
— Потому что время пришло, — у Иссина улыбка от уха до уха. — У тебя начались схватки.  
  
«Дорогой, я знаю, что тебе не терпится стать папой, но тебе явно напекло голову», — хочет сказать Масаки, когда новый приступ боли что-то словно рвет в ней. Она крепко зажмуривается, хватая воздух открытым ртом, пережидая отголоски, а когда открывает глаза, то на секунду теряется.   
  
Вокруг белые стены. Или белые занавески. Иссина рядом нет, зато она почему-то, еще мгновение назад стоявшая на ногах, пусть и не твердо, лежит на спине в странном месте. Вокруг громоздятся приборы, перемигиваясь тысячами ламп. Они гудят, трещат, пищат, от них к ее венам тянутся змеи проводов. Масаки пытается встать и вдруг понимает, что у нее это не получится. Огромный и тяжелый живот поднимается над ней. Ее прошибает холодный пот, а еще — возвращаются воспоминания. Об этой комнате, которая не комната. О целом аквариуме, полном до краев «Масаки» и таких же «Масаки», лежащих на столах, разделенными на части. И о том, что ее собственных муж с ее братом творят в подвале городской больницы нечто страшное, впутав ее в это. Ставя опыты, а теперь…  
  
— Больше у нас не получится сдерживать, — слышит она чуть отстраненный голос Рюкена. — Фантастика, что это удавалось на протяжении пяти месяцев.  
  
— Ну… все же мы дошли до финала. Справимся как-то, главное — уже все позади, — а это Иссин. Почему он так радуется?  
  
— Я бы не был так оптимистичен, Куросаки-сан. Сами видите показания приборов. Пока она держится на своей духовной силе и уверенности в нереальности происходящего, Пустой не пробудится.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто ребенок может ждать.  
  
— Не может. И я говорю не об этом, а о том, что самое главное у нас впереди. Ваша задача сейчас сдерживать печать из всех сил. Так что приготовьтесь к повторному путешествию.  
  
— Эй! — Масаки подает голос, привлекая внимание. — Я вообще-то все слышу! Может быть вы мне, наконец, объясните, что происходит!  
  
От простого повышения голоса, даже не крика, внутри все сжимается. А потом, Масаки чувствует то, отчего замолкает, и даже не обращает внимания на залетевшую к ней компанию — взъерошенный и какой-то дерганный Рюкен, сияющий медным тазом Иссин, хмурый Урахара.   
  
Толчок. И еще один. Шевеление внутри.  
  
— Оно… — выдавливает она. — Он… он внутри…  
  
— Наружу просится, — радостно улыбается Иссин и присаживается рядом.   
  
— Масаки, — начинает Рюкен, но замолкает, поджав губы, словно передумал говорить.   
  
Поглощенная своими ощущениями, Масаки даже забывает, что вообще-то хотела злиться, требовать объяснений происходящего бреда. Новая жизнь внутри чувствуется совершенно отчетливо, и это… пугает и радует одновременно.   
  
— Сейчас я все объясню вам, — Урахара вздыхает как-то особенно тяжело. — Жаль, что пришлось подвергать вашу психику таким испытаниям, но у нас не было другого выбора…  
  
— Урахара, — Иссин морщится и отпускает наконец-то руку Масаки, поднимаясь. — Давай короче. Я пойду готовиться пока, а ты объясняй.  
  
— Если коротко, то примерно девять месяцев назад вы забеременели, — Урахара провожает взглядом Иссина и направляется к приборам. — С учетом особенностей вашего тела, из-за старого происшествия, новость была очень приятной не только по причине вашего семейного счастья. Однако мы не предполагали, что начнутся трудности.  
  
— Первые месяца протекали обычно, — подает голос Рюкен. Он стоит возле раковины, сосредоточенно намыливая руки. Только сейчас Масаки замечает, что на нем хирургический халат, а рядом стоит столик со стандартным набором из всевозможных полотенец, поддонов и приготовленных инструментов. — Никаких патологий или отклонений в развитии плода, ты тоже чувствовала себя хорошо. Проблемы начались на шестнадцатой неделе.  
  
— Дело в том, — Урахара обходит ее с другой стороны, — что ваш Пустой начал предпринимать попытки вырваться. Удерживающая его печать начала слабеть, и он тут же этим воспользовался.  
  
— Гормоны, — Рюкен закрывает кран. — Твой организм перестраивается для того, чтобы дать развитие новой жизни.  
  
— Именно, — Урахара кивает. — От гормонов изменяется внутренний баланс обмена веществ, что приводит к перестройке токов духовной силы. Кроме того, часть духовной силы матери отходит ребенку. Все это привело к тому, что печать, созданная Иссином, ослабела.  
  
Он делает паузу, чтобы надеть на руку Масаки браслет с индикатором. Она, слушает внимательно, но боли становятся все чаще и сильней, так что сосредоточится на словах становится все труднее.   
  
— Решение было довольно простым. Я погрузил вас в сон, оставив тело здесь, обеспеченное всем необходимым. А вашу Душу, отделенную тем же способом, что и при переходе через врата между Мирами, поместил в специальный гикай, сделанный с использованием вашей крови и духовной силы. Именно он жил обычной жизнью весь оставшийся срок. Чтобы это получилось, память о беременности пришлось скрыть.  
  
Урахара замолкает и аккуратно пожимает ее руку.  
  
— Вы сильная девушка, Масаки-сан. Я не думал, что вы согласитесь на такой рисковый опыт.  
  
— Но ведь у нас не было выхода, да? — по мере того, как говорит Урахара, возвращается и память. Она всплывает откуда-то из глубины сознания отдельными картинками, похожими на старые смазанные фотографии. Масаки вспоминает свои приступы, ужас, когда однажды утром обнаружила между ключиц знакомые вспухшие жилы и черную ямку зарождающейся дыры.   
  
— Не было, — кивает Урахара и отходит куда-то в сторону.   
  
— Пока достаточно объяснений, — обрывает разговор наблюдающий за мониторами Рюкен. — Масаки, схватки скоро станут сильнее. Я поставил эпидуральную анестезию, так что готовься.   
  
— Мне, кажется, тоже пора заняться делом, — Урахара поднимается, собираясь уйти. — Куросаки-сан сам не сможет зайти в вашу душу, чтобы удержать Пустого.  
  
— Подождите, — Масаки быстро облизывается, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Один вопрос. Последний.  
  
Тот, с которого все началось, который беспокоил, из-за которого она вообще полезла ночью в морг, играя в частного детектива.  
  
— Весной по городу находили части тела, а я видела тут расчлененные тела. Это?..  
  
— Ваши гикаи, — Урахара улыбнулся, полускрывшись за белой занавеской. — Как я уже говорил, Масаки-сан, вы удивительно сильная девушка. Ваша душа слишком необычна, чтобы создать для нее совершенный гикай за такой короткий срок, а обычные не выдерживали, и разрушались. Мы так и не справились до конца с проблемой. Они все равно слишком быстро выходили из строя. Виденное вами — это оставшиеся с прошлых разов копии, которые я исследовал, пытаясь улучшить.  
  
— Но передаваемое по телевизору?  
  
— Несчастный случай на дороге. При перевозке потерялся один контейнер. Мы не сразу заметили потерю — река успела разнести части по всему городу. Иссин уже все устранил, не переживай.  
  
— Хорошо, я все поняла, хорошо…  
  
Масаки откидывается на подушки и смотрит в потолок, кусая губы.   
  
— Все будет хорошо, милая! — кричит из-за шторки Иссин. — Держись! И положись на меня — с Пустым уж как-нибудь справлюсь, а твоя задача…  
  
— …чтобы наш сын не разочаровался, увидев этот мир, — Масаки смеется.  
  
Вернувшаяся память все расставляет по полкам, заполняет пустые ячейки. Масаки покрепче сжимает пальцами поручни и кавает.  
  
Память — это драгоценная сокровищница, а информация просто ворох сухих данных. Все, что она пыталась понять, на самом деле лежало очень близко, под сердцем.  
  
— Я буду говорить тебе, что делать.  
  
Рюкен серьезен до смеха. Масаки кивает.  
  
— Да, спасибо. Давай начинать? Я готова.


End file.
